


Sturdy

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Agen Kolar Survived, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Order 66 Aftermath (Star Wars), Other, Zabrak Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Zabrak are incredibly hard to kill. And by all rights, he should be dead.One-shot
Relationships: Agen Kolar & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Agen Kolar & Voolvif Monn, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Voolvif Monn
Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sturdy

For all intents and purposes, Agen should be dead.

Normally, once they got speared through the chest, a person died. A person— human. Agen wasn’t human. Near, yes, but when it came down to it, he wasn’t.

The metal inside his chest pumped blood as well as its organic counterpart. 

The green lightsabers (one hardly scratched and battered and one that smelt of the sea) at his side thrummed with the force when he was wandering the lower levels of Coruscant before a purple one joined the duo on his belt, his own hidden in his sleeve.

He doesn’t think too much about it when he carries Mace’s body into the lowest levels of the temple and silently entombs him, undetected by the Clones that were loved and turned their backs on those who loved them. Agen doesn't think about those he knows on the Council, within the ranks, who would've fought tooth and nail for the Clones' citizenships after the war.

Doesn't think about Koon who was willing to leave the Order to merry so the 104th could have Dorin citizenship once the War was over. Leaving behind the Order he had been a part of for so long, an Order he had _loved_ because it had given him the wings he needed to live up to his clan name, all because his love for ~~his sons~~ his troops outweighed his own longing for the skies.

Doesn't think about Fisto whose body he had to leave behind who would always apologize and thank Monnk for cleaning up after him and picking his robes up when they were dropped, who always made sure the SCUBA Troops has functioning equipment because he wouldn't just let them drown or get pressurized down in the depths.

Doesn't think about Ti and her ever-growing love for the Clones, how she raised and loved them to the point of it _hurting her when they died._

Doesn't think about how Tiin was willing to risk the taking over a Separatist ship so that his men aboard his own flagship didn't go down in flames when he could've easily escaped with his commander and a few others.

Doesn't think about the man whose seat he took and how he made the rest of his company escape while he held off Grevious, doesn't think about Mundi, or Allie, or Billaba, or Windu, or Secura, or Unduli or Vos or Tholme, or Antilles, or even _Tyvokka who would have been so fucking proud of his former padawan for loving and caring and, Force, Agen doesn't think because **it doesn't hurt when he doesn't think about it.**_

Agen doesn't think. He just kept moving, three sabers on his hip, one in hand, blood pumping from one heart, the other needing to be removed and replaced with cold metal that worked just as well as the other.

He was just like Maul, he would later tell his companion as they traveled through the sands of Tatooine, releasing their anger in the form of freeing Slaves and mediating between the settlers and the Tuskens. At the raised brow, he would later elaborate— Agen was sturdy and hard to kill.

And Voolvif would only respond with a slight snort before scratching at his arms and neck and anywhere because Tatooine was full of _sand_ and Voolvif hated it when sand got into his fur.

(He didn’t hate it like ~~Skywalker~~ the Traitor did. He just hated sandstorms.)

And for all intents and purposes, Agen should be dead. And so should Voolvif, but they aren’t. Agen because, in his words, he was sturdy, hard to kill. Voolvif because he had no Clones to turn against him. An Isolationist by nature.

And for all intents and purposes, Obi-Wan Kenobi should be dead too. But he’s not. And when the droids and stormtroopers pour from the doors, when black boots and hissing breath reach their ears as they’re getting those _children_ to safety, there’s no other choice to be made.

It isn’t the cool blue of Obi-Wan’s— of Ben’s— lightsaber or the emerald of Voolvif’s that is ignited and Agen’s blood sings at the half step back ~~Skywalker~~ Vader takes when the hall is bathed in a glowing violet color. At the saber that Agen should really have left with the body but the crystal inside of it _sings_ for justice.

Agen was always the better swordsman. And a Zabrak is always hard to kill.

They all get out alive, by the skin of their teeth, and Voolvif might be a bit unbalanced, Obi-Wan’s— _Ben’s_ — heart might’ve stopped twice in fright, and Agen’s hair is certainly shorter, and faint lightsaber burns are red and splotchy against his skin but they’re alive.

(Agen later learns of the Chips and lets the hurt go and he can finally _think about them all again_. And it hurts a little bit less than before.)

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with some inspo last night. Also, top five Jedi? Well, you guys know I love Plo and Kit and Shaak, but Agen and Voovlif bring up the next slots because damn. Agen is feral but straight-faced and Voovif... is a wolfman.


End file.
